Juggling and Planning
by rockhotch31
Summary: Now that my OC Zach Hotchner is officially engaged, how are he and Caleigh handling their first holiday together as an "official" couple? This is just a one shot that I decided to write. All the usual suspects in this OC story world are involved.


**A/N: I swore that I would take time off from writing for the holidays after my last one. But I got bored.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner was leaving the BAU with David Rossi the day before Thanksgiving; the both of them wishing the team a happy holiday and long weekend. Zach was in his truck driving to Caleigh's parents. He had spent some time with Jack, off the school bus and Sean, whom he had picked up at the Huntington Metro stop on the way home from college.

He walked into the Greystone home, carrying his overnight bag. Caleigh met him and took a long look. "You OK?"

Zach pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Yeah babe, I'm fine. With the ring comes juggling family. I get that," he smiled at her.

"But I know how much your family means to you; especially at the holidays," Caleigh countered.

Zach sadly smiled. "It's been six years Cal," he said, kissing her again. "Mom, of all people would want us to move on. And if she was around, she'd be kicking my butt to be here," he smiled.

"Take your bag to my room," Caleigh smiled. "I'm helping mom with our contributions tomorrow at Aunt Judy's."

Zach evilly smiled. "At least I get to hang out with Stan tomorrow," he said, heading down the hallway.

-00CM00-

Zach and Caleigh slipped into the Hotchner home Thanksgiving afternoon through the garage. Mudgie, hanging out with Jack in Zach's den playing video games met them at the steps, wagging his tail. They could hear the football game on in the living room that Aaron, Dave, John and Merrill were enjoying. "Hey Mudg," Zach smiled, giving him a huge rubdown as he came down the steps with Caleigh.

Caleigh added to the Mudgie loves as Jack paused his game and raced to his brother, throwing his arms around Zach. "Good to have you home," Jack said, looking at him.

"It's good to be home bro," Zach smiled at him. "But that's part of the new world for me."

"I get it," Jack smiled. "Dad, me and Beth talked about it last night when I was going to bed."

Caleigh pulled him into a hug, kissing his head. "Thanks for understanding Jack," she smiled.

"Any time Caleigh," he smiled back. "The big Dummy isn't the only one that loves you," he brightly smiled.

Caleigh laughed, hugging him more. Zach looked at the frozen screen of the battle video game Jack was playing. "There's a sniper at eleven o'clock," he pointed.

"Zach!" Jack said.

"Hey bro, don't get your butt fragged," Zach smiled. Caleigh laughed at the two of them as Zach took their bags into his room.

The two of them went up the steps and into the kitchen. "There they are," Beth smiled, giving Caleigh a hug. Caleigh moved to Jessica next as Zach pulled Beth into a huge hug.

"Sorry for not being here," he whispered in her ear.

Beth let him go, shaking her head. "You're juggling two families now," she smiled. "I get that," she looked around the kitchen. "And I have all the support I need. We've got this," she smiled at the other ladies assembled. "Sela and I were a machine this morning. Sean pitched in as well," she said, rubbing his bicep. "I'm really calm," she proclaimed.

"Rock on," Zach smiled at Beth. He pulled his grandmother into a hug.

"Zach, Beth is right," Hannah said. "You've got two family commitments to honor now," she gently chided. "And it's Beth show to cook Thanksgiving, not yours."

"Thanks grandma," Zach smiled. "I already got the sermonette from the squirt," he said, giving Jess a hug. The ladies all laughed as Caleigh hugged Sela.

Zach pulled Sela off the floor with his hug. "Thanks for being here; again," he smiled at her.

"Thanks for having us again," Sela smiled back. "We missed not having the Hotchner boys this summer at the cabin." She looked at Zach. "But we brought some crappie filets for you."

"I think I love you more," Zach smiled.

"Me too," Caleigh smiled.

They two of them moved to the living room. Aaron pulled Caleigh into his arms. "Happy Thanksgiving my daughter," he smiled, kissing her temple.

"Same to you Aaron," Caleigh smiled, kissing his cheek.

Aaron let her go to Dave and looked at his oldest son. "You hung out with Pete and you're sober?"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you dad," Zach snarked back, pulling him into a hug. "And for the record, Stan and I were complete gentlemen before dinner. We only snuck in two beers." He laughed, pulling away from his arms. "But that's why we bailed out."

"Mike showed up from his overnight shift and sleeping," Caleigh said, releasing John from her hug. "All bets are off on them two the rest of the afternoon."

Sean and Father Jimmy laughed as Zach hugged Dave and then greeted the rest of the group. Jack came up the steps. "Beth," he bellowed, "I'm getting hungry."

Beth looked in the doorway of the kitchen into the living room, looking at Zach. "You still my mashed potatoes man?"

Zach smiled. "You got it," he smiled, pulling up the sleeves on his long-sleeved polo shirt. Fifteen minutes later, the group sat down to an amazing Thanksgiving meal in the Hotchner dining room.

Zach and Caleigh re-filled dishes as the rest ate. "You sure you don't want to eat?" Dave asked.

"Uncle Dave," Caleigh said, shaking her head, "I'm still stuffed from Aunt Judy's dinner."

Zach came out with a small plate and fork. He looked at Beth. "Is that mom's stuffing recipe?"

Beth smiled. "You know it is."

Zach forked some onto the plate. "Merrill, can you add some gravy to the top please," he nodded at the gravy boat next to Merrill.

"Sure thing Zach," Merrill smiled, grabbing the gravy ladle. Zach took the plate to kitchen and gave it a heat-up in the microwave. He came back into the dining room with the plate and a small glass of milk.

Caleigh looked at him. "You're running with me tomorrow."

Zach shook his head. "You know I don't pound my knees and ankles into the ground. I do that bad enough being a catcher. But I'll put a couple of miles in at the Y pool tomorrow."

"I'll join you," Aaron smiled.

Jack finished, asked to be excused from the table and got up to take his plate to the kitchen. He eyed Zach, pulling some baked skin off a Beth's perfectly done turkey. "You like that," Jack smiled.

"Best part of the bird Jack. I can always eat that," Zach smiled back. He looked at Jack finishing off his plate and milk. "Football or hoops bro?" Jack looked at him. "I gotta wear off some dinner before I eat dessert."

"The Redskins suck this season," Jack moaned. "I'm done with football. Let's shoot hoops." The boys pulled on jackets and went out the door with Mudgie following them.

Dave smiled at everyone at the table and then Caleigh. "I think our boy is learning how to juggle."

The boys came in twenty minutes later to the kitchen alive with clean-up while Dave, John and Father Jimmy were having a political discussion in the living room. "Stay out of that bro," Zach nodded at Jack.

"Word bro," Jack smiled.

Zach walked into the kitchen with Caleigh washing dishes. "Sorry, I should be helping."

"You did Zach," Aaron smiled at him, nodding at Jack getting some water from the frig door. Jack downed the glass with Mudg lapping up his refreshment from his ever present water bowl in the nook. The two of them headed down the stairs to Zach gaming system. Zach smiled at his dad.

"And your timing is perfect," Beth smiled at Zach. "Get this casserole dish back up on the top shelf Stretch," she said opening the cabinet door. Zach took it and got it its place, smiling at her.

Zach looked at Sean and gave him a sly wink that Aaron caught as well. "How'd the rookie do?" Zach questioned, nodded at Beth.

"I did a lot less hand holding with her than I usually do with you," Sean zinged.

"Ouch," Zach smiled.

"You had that coming," Caleigh smiled, letting out the dish water as she finished.

Sela, being Caleigh's dish rinser, smiled at the two of them. "Any head way on the wedding plans?"

'Thank you Sela," Hannah smiled.

Zach pulled his grandmother to his chest with his long arm and kissed her cheek. "Other than talking to Pastor Hartwig to get the church set before we announced the date when we got engaged, we've checked off a couple big items."

"A couple big items?" Sean asked.

"First, the place for the reception," Caleigh smiled. "We finalized our choice yesterday and made the down payment to secure it." Aaron and Beth eyed her and then Zach.

Zach smiled. "River Oaks Country Club; it's about six miles south of the church."

"And it sits on the edge of some woods with a river flowing through the golf course. No matter the fall weather, we'll have the opportunity to take some amazing pictures there. Hence the name," she smiled. "It's perfect; we love the setting and the reception manager and chef are amazing. They really took the time to talk to us."

"How did you find it?" Jessica asked.

"Zach found it online," Caleigh smiled.

"Along with the beautiful setting, the per plate catering prices were very reasonable," Zach added. "And the chef assured us he wasn't leaving; he's a part owner; and the food samples he let us taste were phenomenal." Sean eyed Zach. "Uncle Sean, he took us on a tour of his kitchen. You could eat off the floor." Sean nodded his blessing with a smile.

"And of course," Caleigh smiled brightly. "Mama S is already in on making our wedding cake." The group all smiled.

"And the photographer that Lisa has interned with the last two years is doing our wedding," Zach smiled.

Sela looked at Aaron and Beth. "They've got the biggest four done," she smiled.

Zach looked at her. "And I've already got my end done with the guys tuxedoes. Gino, Uncle Dave's friend at The Men's Warehouse is already on board." He looked at Caleigh. 'We just need to argue more on what style we want."

"Zach," Caleigh sharply said. "We don't argue."

Zach shook his head. "You discuss; I argue with you," he smiled at her, looking at his dad. "Do Hotchner men wear a fancy, schmancy tuxedo shirt with ruffles down the center?" he gestured.

"Not in my world," Aaron smiled.

"Thanks dad," Caleigh sarcastically said. "A father's job is to back his daughter."

"Not on this one," Sean smiled, kissing Caleigh's cheek.

"Thank you both," Zach smiled.

Hannah looked at Caleigh. "I love you sweetheart," she smiled, pulling her into a hug. "But you are overruled on that one."

Zach raised his arms in triumph. "Yes!"

Caleigh smiled at him in Hannah's arms. "I'll get mine."

Zach rolled his eyes and looked at his dad and Beth. "What does Derek say about paybacks?" They looked at him. "She's gonna bite my butt on the flower thing."

Merrill laughed. "You two are wayyy ahead on the plans." Dave ambled in to grab three tumblers from the cabinet. Aaron reached for the first glass to put ice in it as Sean pulled out the scotch and Bailey's bottles from the cupboard smiling at Dave.

Sela looked at her husband. "Sorta makes getting eloped a good decision," she smiled. Merrill nodded with his own smile.

"Worked for us," Aaron smiled, giving Beth a kiss.

"And I've already got the bride and groom's transportation covered," Dave smiled, pouring a bit of scotch in each glass that Aaron handed him and then added some Bailey's.

"Anyone else?" Sean smiled, pulling out more tumblers. Aaron moved to help him as hands raised in the kitchen.

"Just Bailey's for me Aaron," Hannah smiled.

"Me too," Jessica added.

"Make that three," Sela said.

"Touch four bases dad," Caleigh smiled at him and Sean. "And Uncle Dave, thank you," Caleigh said. "But we're thinking about renting a small bus for the bridal party."

"Have at it," he smiled, picking up the three glasses. "The ride for you two that day is my way."

Zach looked at Caleigh, accepting his glass from Sean. "I don't think we can argue about that."

"Nope," Caleigh smiled, accepting her glass from Aaron.

 **#####**

 **A/N: If you all think I'm getting a little antsy about writing a certain story that will debut in November next year; you're right. :D**

 **That said I'm off to do research on some story thoughts I have in mind for 2016. But this is final, final for this year. With a wink to my Dutch Delight.**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and/or Happy New Year to my readers. Thank you again for your support this year; whether it was just reading, or the alerts and reviews. I truly appreciate it all.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
